escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The Noble Races These races are native only to the old world. Human * Common - Average height and build, with skin ranging from tawny to fair. Their hair is usually brown or black, but includes stranger colors such as pale silver and fiery red. This ethnicity is incorporates generations of cross-breeding across all known human lands. ** Names: Celtic, English, German, and French ** Rules: Human or Variant Human (Player's Handbook). * Tylean - Short and slighter in build than most other humans, Tyleans are dark-skinned, ranging from a light brown to charcoal black, usually with dark hair, and brown eyes. Tyleans are the primary ethnicity of the Magocracy. ** Names: Arabic, Egyptian, and Spanish. ** Rules: Human or Variant Human (Player's Handbook). * Kaldakr - Tall, broad shouldered, pale-skinned people with icy blue or steely gray eyes and blonde hair. These nomadic tribals inhabit the fringes of civilization. ** Names: Norse ** Rules: Human, Variant Human, Half-Orc (Player's Handbook), or Goliath (Volo's Guide to Monsters) * Tiefling - The result of infernal influence or power manifesting in human bloodlines. They all descend from a human family that has either made deals with powerful fiends or interbred with denizens of the fiendish planes. Their infernal deals or ancestors might be many generations removed, but the taint has lingered. ** Names: Tiefling or Tylean ** Rules: Tiefling (Player's Handbook) or see Unearthed Arcana's Fiend Options Halfling * Halfing - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. ** Names: Halfing (Player's Handbook) ** Rules: Lightfoot or Stout (Player's Handbook) Gnome * Gnomes - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. ** Names: Gnome (Player's Handbook) ** Rules: Forest or Rock (Player's Handbook) Savage Races These races are native only to the new world. Elf * Elves - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. ** Names: Elven, as per the Player's Handbook. ** Rules: Wood Elf, High Elf (Player's Handbook), or Shadar-kai (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) Half-elf * Half-elves - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. Half-elves are a newer race, only possible after the arrival of humans in the new world. ** Names: Choose a human ethnicity or elven. ** Rules: Human, Variant Human, Any Elf, or Half-elf (Player's Handbook) or Variant Half-elf (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) Half-Orc * Half-orcs - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. Half-orcs are a newer race, only possible after the arrival of humans in the new world. ** Names: Choose a human ethnicity or orcish. ** Rules: Human, Variant Human, or Half-orc (Player's Handbook) Other Races Dwarf * Dwarf - Standard, as per the Player's Handbook. Dwarves are reclusive and don't usually interact with the world above. See The Kingdom Below. ** Names: Dwarven, as per Player's Handbook. ** Rules: Hill, Mountain (Player's Handbook) or Duergar (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) Undead * Awakened Undead - Ethnic traits based on their former life. See The Crags ** Names: As per their former life, or an Undead Nickname (Rattlebones, Rotface, Mort, etc) ** Rules: Skeleton, Ghoul, and Mummy (Walrock's Homebrew) Yuan-ti * Vrael - The favored ones are what remains of a once-powerful elven kingdom. They now exist as splintered cells hidden among the elfs or living in isolated cities secluded from the rest of civilization. ** Names: Yuan-ti as per Volo's Guide to Monsters. ** Rules: Yuan-ti Pureblood (Volo's Guide to Monsters), or Green Dragonborn (Player's Handbook) Dragonborn * Dragonborn - Blessed with powers from, and born to serve, a dragon master. Dragonborn usually live in small cabals in the strongholds of their draconic lords. ** Names: Dragonborn as per Player's Handbook ** Rules: Dragonborn (Player's Handbook)